


Troublesome

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Ruby may be unknowingly interrupting some study dates but Yohane doesn’t mind the chance to hangout with her friend.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Troublesome

Every weekend, Yohane would come around to the Kurosawa household for a rather rigorous study session. Arriving at the front door, Yohane waited till Dia answered. An earnest smile was given before she was let inside. Yohane was guided to Dia’s room, despite being quite familiar with the way already. Dia liked to do things properly and Yohane always let her.

In Dia’s bedroom, Yohane got comfortable, sitting down at a table where some cookies in a bowl were already resting on top of. Getting her pencil case and notepad from her bag, Yohane placed them down and quickly ate a cookie. That was when Ruby spotted her and called out, rushing into the room. Yohane was enveloped in a small and soft hug while Dia had to suppress her grumble.

“Ruby, Yoshiko-san and I are going to study please don't bother us,” Dia said coldly.

“I want to study too,” Ruby replied, looking between Dia and Yohane with a pout, “we are all friends, it's not fair you get Yoshiko-chan all to yourself.”

Dia knew she had already lost. She pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply then exhaling. “Fine. I'm going to make tea.” Then she promptly left the room.

Yohane couldn't hold back her snicker. Ruby shared this sentiment with her own little giggle. The two of them chatted a little while and caught up on each other's lives as Dia made tea. She returned with drinks for the three of them along with some lollipops and candy for Ruby. Despite how she acted, Dia could do nothing but dote on her little sister in the end. 

The three of them began their study session together. Dia, being perfect, had no subject she was bad in so instead she rotated what she did each session to maintain a balance. Yohane was terrible at math so she primarily studied that. Ruby was okay at everything but had a particular dislike of history. 

Dia, with the help of her many study guides and textbooks, was happy to tutor the both of them in whatever they needed. However, after an hour it was clear both Yohane and Ruby were getting restless. 

Dia kept her voice level as she spoke. “Ruby, you look a little distracted. I want us to study some more but if you want to take a break you can.”

“No, no. I'm fine to carry on!” Ruby answered, pulling herself to attention.

“We are going to start on History.” 

Ruby’s face fell. “On second thought, I need a break, I'll come and study some more later.” She quickly got up and left the room, desperate to escape. Dia was about to scold her for being childish and avoiding responsibilities but didn’t.

Yohane smirked, completely enjoying the whole spectacle and the chance to spend some time with Ruby. “Are we actually going to start history? You should know, being a Fallen Angel, I have experienced a lot of this world's historical events.” 

“Yohane,” Dia replied, moving around the table to get closer, “kiss me already.” 

Yohane kissed Dia, pressing their lips together and enjoying the moment of intimacy. They made out for a little while before Dia pulled away and stared into Yohane’s eyes. She melted a little. “Yohane, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yohane smiled, a blush dusting her cheeks before she moved to kiss the top of Dia’s head. “Also we probably shouldn’t get too carried away or Ruby might catch us.”

“Right.” Dia pulled away from Yohane, wiping her mouth before she cleared her throat and straightened out her posture. A hint of blush still lingered. 

Yohane found it cute as she stared at Dia and spoke softly. “I know it’s hard for a mere mortal to resist the great Fallen Angel.”

“Yes, your dark devilish charms are captivating and I am helpless to resist them.” Every word Dia said was with a straight face and completely dry tone. She quickly kissed Yohane once more before moving away and picking up her pen. “We should get back to studying.”

“Aww.” Faking a pout, Yohane glanced at Dia. “I want all your attention.”

“You're troublesome, you know that?”

“That’s how you like me.” Yohane grinned, reaching for Dia’s hand and taking the pen from her.

“Will you let me study if I sit on your lap?”

Yohane instantly passed the pen back. “Okay, deal.”

Dia smirked, shuffling onto Yohane’s lap then pulling her textbook and notepad closer. Yohane went to wrap her arms around Dia. “Not so troublesome now, are you?”

“You know if Ruby comes back now we’re fucked.”

“I’ll tell her about us dating soon I just… need a little more time.”

Yohane buried her face into Dia’s back, hoping it would provide some sort of comfort. Her words were muffled. “I know. It’s okay Dia.” 

Dia just hummed, clicking her pen and going back to studying.

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out this was my first ever YohaDia fic written back in March? Like pre lockdown! Anyway I found it in my files and re-worked it,,, Enjoy !


End file.
